


The All-Father Makes His Move

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: The All Father awakens from his sleep and discovers he still has a wife and kingdom because of two Scooby witches, so he goes to Earth to impart some thank you gifts. Loki featured.
Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The All-Father Makes His Move

_*****Asgard*****_

A few weeks after Tara and Willow left, Lady Frigga went to visit Loki in his quarters.

"My son, how are you?" she asked in concern. "Your brother gave you leave to roam about our home, yet you rarely emerge."

"I had dinner with you last night," he pointed out.

"You had dinner twice with me the past week," Lady Frigga said. "Without your father and brother here, I grow lonely."

Loki felt guilty for neglecting his mother and winced. "I am sorry, Mother," he said. "I will do better."

"You are missing Tara?" she asked even as she knew the answer.

"She was my friend. Now she is gone," he said morosely.

"She is still your friend, Loki. You will see her again," his mother assured her.

She hugged him and returned to her quarters, finding her husband awake.

Joyfully, she embraced him. "I have missed you, husband," she said.

"My sleep grows longer each time. My life is getting closer to its end," he stated, unbothered by the fact. He had defended Asgard for a long time. One day he would join his ancestors in Valhalla.

"Much has happened while you were gone," she said. "Let me order you some nourishment and catch you up."

An hour or so later, the All-Father knew all that had passed since his slumber had begun. It was much to think about.

"Loki seems deeply affected by Tara's absence. He rarely leaves his room even though his brother said that he may," she said.

"I am glad that you are still with me and angry that I was not here to defend you myself," he said, raising her hand to kiss it.

"I was well protected. Willow destroyed our enemies as if it was nothing. Her power is incredible," Lady Frigga said.

"Yes, it is. She does not need any stones of power to channel or amplify her power—simply her will and mind," Odin said. "It is good that she maintained control. Her potential for destruction is as great as her power to defend. I fear what could happen if she one day is unable to bring her lover back from injury."

"Let us hope she will be tempered with wisdom before such a challenge comes to past," she replied.

"I would see my sons," he told her. "Is my first-born at home?"

"He is securing the realms with Lady Sif and his warriors," she said. "He will return shortly. He spent a week on Earth and then returned home."

Odin smiled proudly. "He will make a fine king one day—although his heart is still full of his Earthly realm more than any other," he said.

"He loves the human woman," his wife said.

"For now," Odin acknowledge. "Her life, though, will be fleeting. He will return to Lady Sif like he always does."

"Perhaps," Lady Frigga said.

"I will meet with Loki in the morning and determine how he fares," Odin said. His youngest son would never make things easy. Maybe it had been a mistake to rescue the baby of his enemy. Yet how could he have returned to his firstborn, knowing that he'd let another baby to die in the elements? Of course, he did not have to raise Loki as his own, but the child was an heir to a kingdom. It seemed wrong to allow him to grow up as a foster child of any other. Besides, he could not be sure that the baby would not grow into a Frost Giant in appearance.

Loki had been a brilliant boy and grew into a shrewd and capable adult—a great advisor to his impetuous brother. If only his ambition had not grown so large. Odin had hoped that Loki would help his brother rule the nine realms. Together they would be stronger than they would be apart.

Odin was full of nostalgia and regret as he walked with his wife to break their morning fast. Loki was already seated when they entered the room. When he realized that the All-Father was with his mother, he rose.

"Greetings, Mother. Father," Loki said, titling his head slightly in deference. "How fare you?"

"I am well, my son," Odin said, sitting to his son's right. His mother sat across from him.

Loki tried not to let any of his anxiety show on his face. There was no predicting how his father would handle him. He had once banished his favorite son to Earth, stripping him of his powers. Thor was his blood, and he had not hesitated to punish him. Surely, Loki deserved more?

"I told your father what all he missed in his absence," his mother told him.

Loki nodded. "It was surprising. I still do not know how Malekith managed to breach our defenses so easily," he said.

"It wasn't easily done, but he found a way," Odin acknowledge. "Thanks to our Midgard friend, he cannot do so again."

"Yes, Tara's lover was quite impressive," Loki said. "I have never seen such power and to find it in a human—well, I still do not know what to think."

"Willow may be the strongest sorceress in the Nine Realms. Only her lack of knowledge limits her," he said. "If she was immortal, there would be no end to her powers."

"Luckily, she is not," Loki said. "Yet I am grateful that Tara has such a defender. I worry about her going back to the mouth of hell where she lives. Humans are such frail creatures. She was almost killed right in front of me."

"If not for Willow, she would be dead," Lady Frigga added.

"I owe her a debt," Odin said.

"Do you know that she has a father and brother that treated her quite cruelly?" Loki asked. When his mother looked surprised, he shared what he knew.

"Humans are often cruel to their children. Heimdall has seen this over the centuries," Odin said grimly.

"But we don't know all of them. We know Tara. She is someone that should be cherished by her family, not mistreated," Loki said.

"This young witch has made quite an impression on you, hasn't she?" Remarked Odin.

"She befriended me at my lowest point. I did not know that there were humans like her," Loki admitted.

Odin was thoughtful as the meal progressed. His son seemed calmer if a bit lonely.

Days passed and Odin became convinced that Loki was changed for the better.

"I believe our son has given up his quest to rule Asgard," Odin said. "However, I will need to test this. We will go to Earth and discover if his self-control is real—if he stays with me or seeks to go out on his own."

His wife nodded, pleased. "Please give the girls my love. I wish that I could speak with Tara more often," she said.

"I will see what I can do," Odin said, not liking his wife wanting anything he could not give her. He would devise a way.

Loki was more than surprised when the All-Father asked him to accompany him to Earth. However, he was desirous of seeing his friend.

***** _Sunnydale*****_

Xander could not get over how much better his best friend was when she and Tara returned. She was so serene and happy. She didn't even get too mad to find that Faith was back in town and calling the shots when Steve wasn't around.

Today, they were at the Magic Box trying to decide what to do with Jonathan and Andrew Wells. Andrew had conjured some minor demons to attack the Magic Box the day before. However, Jonathan had warned them it was going to happen. Willow and Tara had no trouble stopping the flying demon creatures. Xander didn't bother remembering what they were. It was nice of Jonathan to clue them in even if he had the poor judgement to befriend the loser to begin with. Why Andrew wanted to follow in his insane brother's footsteps was beyond Xander's understanding.

Faith was pissed. "So you two dweebs thought it was a good idea to dabble in the dark arts? Seriously?" she asked as she paced in front of them. They were sitting in chairs while the rest of the team gathered around. Natasha and Steve were on assignment.

"Jonathan did the right thing in the end," Willow said, taking up for her old friend.

"Yea, that counts for something," Faith said with a sigh. Who was she to hold a grudge?

"Andrew is going to be taken into custody and transported out of Sunnydale," Dave said.

"What?" Andrew squeaked.

"You could've killed a lot of people," Xander said. "What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know," Andrew mumbled, looking down.

"We're going to transport him tonight," Dave said. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave him on the hellmouth. The Director agrees."

"Who's going with you?" Faith asked.

"Canada. Dominic will remain here," Dave said.

Dominic leaned against the stairwell that Spike was perching on. Spike liked the silent new team member. Unlike Xander, he rarely had anything to say. When he did speak, it was always worth listening to.

"Well, get him out of here before I decide to forget I'm trying to be reformed," Faith said, looking at her bandaged arm. The creatures had very sharp claws.

"Willow and I will assess Jonathan and see how tainted he is with the dark magics," Giles said.

"I'm not dark! I swear!" Jonathan insisted. "Willow, you know me! I fought with you at graduation. I just want to belong somewhere!"

"He's your problem," Faith said with a shrug. She'd been back in Sunnydale a few months, and it'd been surprising how easy it'd been to get back in the swing of things. Sure, Xander was cold a lot of the time. Willow had been back a week or so, and she'd been a bit warmer. Humbled is the word that came to Faith's mind. The change in Willow from the girl she'd been in high school was amazing. It seemed giving up stick had given her major confidence, or the girlfriend had—maybe both. Tara was too shy to say much yet to Faith, but Faith could tell that she wasn't judging Faith. And that was more than Faith deserved.

When Dave and Kylie left with Andrew, Faith was about to follow after them when the door opened.

Everyone looked at the intruders—the shop was closed. Faith was enough of a predator to sense the power in the two men. They were large and dressed strangely.

However, Willow gasped. "It's the All-Father!" She gave a curtsey as she had been taught by Frigga.

Tara echoed her, but she moved to hug Loki. "I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed.

Giles was alarmed, recognizing the brother of Thor instantly, yet not willing to overreact as Willow identified the older man as the All-Father. Tara greeted Loki like they were close friends

"I am sorry to intrude," Odin said.

"Oh, no intrusion! You're welcome anytime," Willow assured him. "I'm glad to see you awake."

"My Queen told me how you saved Asgard," Odin said. Then he looked at Tara. "And how Tara saved her life."

Xander and everyone looked at the two witches in surprise. They'd not shared that particular news.

"What?" Xander asked. "You said things went well and the place was beautiful. No words of battles and saving of lives were mentioned!"

Willow and Tara both blushed as everyone looked at them.

"Well, there was a slight invasion of evil elves," Willow said.

"Evil elves?" Xander asked in dismay. "Are you telling me that Tolkien is a liar?"

Willow grinned. They were best friends for a reason. "I thought the same thing!" she said.

"I and all of Asgard are in your debt," Odin said. He glanced around the room, looking at each one, trying to decide how best he could aid the two witches that were now friends of Asgard.

"They were a threat to us, too," Willow said. "I had to help." She glanced at her friends. "I'm sorry. I should introduce you to everyone."

"This is Faith, the current slayer guarding the hellmouth," Willow said.

Faith's heart pounded as the mammoth of a man with an eyepatch examined her without expression. What did a man as old and powerful as him see when he looked at her? She felt naked and utterly unworthy. "Hello," she managed to spit out.

"A guardian of hell with an essence of a demon to empower you," Odin murmured, thoughtful. "Do not allow the demonic influence to lead you astray. Your burden is heavy, child, but you can carry it. You will do well. Trust in yourself and your calling."

Faith was speechless. He was like Jesus and Buddha in one. What could she say? She nodded, grateful for his confidence in her.

"Yes, that is how slayers were created a very long time ago," Giles said. "I am Rupert Giles. It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Odin gazed at Giles and nodded. "You trained the slayer that was resurrected after stopping Midgard from being destroyed?"

"Yes, Buffy had done that a few times, but she died twice," Giles said.

"There is so few of you to guard such a threat to this planet?" Odin asked, frowning. This was not good. The dangers coming were immense.

"We have a few others that help," Giles said. "But we've gotten by with less when Buffy was here."

"Impressive," Odin said.

"This is my best friend Xander and his girlfriend, Anya," Willow introduced.

"Fiancée," Anya corrected.

Odin stepped forward, moving to stop in front of Xander. Xander gulped nervously.

"Nice to meet ya," Xander said.

"You have an unusual aura," Odin said. "You are human but more."

"What? No, I'm just a guy. No special powers or anything," Xander said quickly.

"The One Who Sees," Odin said, nodding.

"Excuse me?" Xander asked.

"You've been touched by Chaos, yet you work with the slayer to save this planet. You've been marked by the magics used around you, yet you're not magical," Odin observed.

"Xander broke the prophecy that said Buffy would die by the hand of the Master," Willow shared. "He gave her CPR and brought her back to life."

"To be ordinary when surrounded by the extraordinary isn't possible, my boy. You have all the power inside you that you will ever need," Odin told him. "Can I give you a gift?"

"Uh, sure," Xander said, trying not freak out.

Odin pointed his scepter at Xander.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked in alarm.

"I am protecting him," Odin said. His scepter bound the two entities that had marked him into his own psyche and used his connection to Chaos to make it hard for magic to harm him. Now he would truly be an instrument of Chaos, yet Odin did not give him to Chaos. The human's spirit was bright, his love for his friends endless. Instead, Odin claimed him for his own, forging a connection that not even death could sever.

Xander, of course, didn't know that. He just knew that he felt energized in a way that he never had before. He looked at the All-Father and felt him in his mind.

_"He will try to take your eye, but no one can take your Sight," Odin said to him alone._

_"Who is he?" Xander said, his eyes locked onto Odin's._

_"A great evil will rise before the year is out," Odin warned. "The slayer's resurrection has awakened an ancient enemy. He will seek to come at you from below. I will protect you from above. Call out to me, and I will aid you, for you are now a marked servant of the All-Father. I, alone, can take your life before your work is complete."_

Xander's eyes widened. Anya was terrified. Something was happening to her Xander. She could feel it—he was being pulled away from her.

"You can't have him!" Anya screamed at Odin.

"This human is not for you, Anyaka," Odin said, frowning. "He is above you. Your soul is stained with an ocean of blood, and his is clean. If you love him, you will release him from his oath to you."

"What?" Xander asked, his eyes widening in dismay.

_"You are beyond love and family, Alexander Harris. You have chosen a path that will take you to greatness. You cannot tarry from it. Your women need you—you are their rock. You cannot pledge your life to another—you are already committed even if you did not realize it," Odin told him._

"Loki, what is happening?" Tara asked anxiously.

"I would not worry. The All-Father is bestowing a great blessing on your friend," Loki explained. "He will not harm him."

Odin stepped away.

"What did you do?" Giles asked in concern.

"I have protected him," Odin said. "A battle is coming here. A great evil is rising. I can feel it. Willow, it is not good for you to live on this mouth of hell. The magic here is tainted. It will seduce you once more."

"I should leave?" Willow asked.

"If you do not want the work we've done in you to be undone, you should limit your time here," Odin advised.

"But who can protect them? They need a witch," Willow said anxiously.

Odin looked at Jonathan, his gifts searching the young man's heart and mind. "He will do," he said after a long pause. "He will never have power like you, but he can help." His eye locked onto Spike. "You have a vampire here fighting with you? How is that possible?"

Spike stood, feeling defensive. Dominic gave him a worried glance. How could he defend his friend in face of such power?

"He has been contained by a chip that doesn't allow him to hurt humans—only demons," Willow explained.

"Come here," Odin said, gesturing.

Spike looked at Tara—a gesture that was not lost on the visitors. Tara nodded. "It's okay, Spike. He won't hurt you," Tara assured him.

Odin examined the vampire with a frown. "How can it be?" he mused.

"It's science," Giles explained.

"Science cannot compel a creature of darkness to destroy darkness," Odin said. "I see a spark." He glanced at Willow and Tara. "How do you not see it?"

Tara and Willow both moved to stand next to Odin and examine Spike.

"Wow, you're right," Willow said. "There's something there. How is that possible?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike asked both annoyed and unsettled at their gazes.

"It's love. It has to be," Tara said. "He is a demon who loves Buffy and by extension Dawn."

"Could that bring back a part of his soul?" Willow asked.

"Possibly," Odin said. "Do you wish to be a good man, vampire? Or do you want to be free of the chip to kill humans?"

"You can remove the chip?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Is that what you want?" Odin inquired.

Spike was silent a moment before shaking his head. "No," he admitted. "I don't want to be a monster, but I don't want to be weak either. When I was human, I was pathetic and weak."

Odin smiled. Then he looked at Willow. "Restore him, Willow," he said.

Willow looked startled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Give him back all of his soul," he said.

"I can't do that! I don't have the right ingredients. I need the Orb of—"

"You have everything you need within you," Odin said, cutting her off.

Willow looked at Tara who took her hand, supporting her. She thought about what Odin was saying.

"But I don't know the spell!" Willow exclaimed.

"You killed an entire army of Dark Elves with a thought. The only limitations you have, my child, are in your mind," Odin told her.

Giles and Xander both looked startled at his words but said nothing.

"You can do this, Will. You can do anything," Tara encouraged.

Loki watched the scene with interest. He didn't know exactly what was about to happen because he knew little about the vampire plague on the planet. However, from what he could recall from his talks with Tara, vampires had no soul. If he was given a soul, he'd be like the Angel person Tara talked about, who was cursed with a soul. Loki was realizing more and more that the Midgardians were a complicated group of people. He had been wrong to dismiss them so quickly and view them all has unworthy.

Faith didn't know what to think. She knew that Red had become one bad ass Wiccan, but to be told by this god that there wasn't much Willow couldn't do was mind blowing.

However, when Willow put her hand on Spike's chest and white light came out of it, Spike screamed. Faith knew that she just might be doing the impossible.

When Spike was a sobbing mess on the floor, Willow stepped back, leaning against Tara. "Whew! That was a doozey!" she exclaimed.

"Did you do it?" Tara asked.

"I think so," Willow said.

Odin gave her a proud, satisfied look. "Good. Now you will have more protection. He won't fight just for the demon driving him," he said.

Xander exchanged a look with Anya, who was rattled like she'd never been before. She was losing Xander—she could feel it. Now Spike was whatever Willow had just done—souled? She wasn't sure, but Xander looked different already. He was standing tall, not slouching over. There was a stillness in him that had never been there before. In such a short time, he had evolved. The revelation didn't make her happy.

"I can't believe all this," Xander murmured to her. His life had finally become unbelievable. Avengers were incredible enough, but now there was the most powerful god in the Nine Realms inspiring his best friend to throw a soul back in a vampire like it was no big deal.

Loki was tired of the theatre, wanting to spend time with his friend. He turned to Tara. "Would you like to take a walk?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes, but I don't know if I should leave Willow," Tara said, looking at her girlfriend in concern.

"I'll be fine. Go," Willow encouraged.

Odin said nothing but seemed content even as Spike still sobbed. Faith was down on the floor sitting Indian style in case he needed something. Dominic was showing more expression than Xander had yet to see on him, showing both concern and fear. Spike was his comrades in arms, so he didn't like seeing his fellow soldier obviously in pain.

Giles didn't know what to think. Seeing a witch complete a soul restoration so effortlessly shook him to his core. Having experienced Willow at her worst and most dangerous, he wasn't sure that giving her access to even more power was a good decision on Odin's part. However, the man had a mind that was both ancient and without equal. Surely, he knew what he was doing with Willow? Giles glanced at Loki as he left with Tara. Loki, though, was a reminder that the All-Father was not infallible. He had loved and raised the Trickster, who tried to conquer Earth.

"Do you think Tara should be alone with your son?" Giles asked.

"I see your concern for your charges," Odin said. "I know not if Loki is still my son, but I am convinced that his affection and concern for Tara is genuine. She will come to no harm at his hand."

"If he hurt Tara, I'd find a way to destroy him," Willow warned.

Odin nodded, not surprised.

Outside, though, Loki was making Tara giggle as he recited his latest Thor impersonation and the recent family dinner they'd had. The god of Mischief was quite talented at impersonations.

Then Loki moved the conversation a bit. "Tara, do you ever hear from your family? Your biological family?" he clarified, knowing she considered her friends her family now.

"No," she said. "With my mother gone, that's the way I like it. They were horrible people and horrible to me."

"Do they live far?" he asked. He reached out to touch her so that his powers would allow him to pluck the location from her mind.

"Far enough to keep me happy," she said.

"It sounds like you are better off without them," he said, squeezing her hand and letting it go.

"What about you?" she asked. "Do you have any desire to meet your real father?"

"Oh, I've met him," Loki said. "I didn't know he was my father at the time."

"It didn't go so well?" she asked.

"Not so much. Thor was trying to kill him," he said. "His rash actions almost restarted a war between his realm and Asgard. The All-Father had to end it before it got out of hand. It's why he banished Thor to Earth—he was furious."

They strolled around the block speaking of innocuous things. Tara was glad to see her friend in a better place, and Loki was glad to be with his friend once more.

Before he and the All-Father returned to Asgard, they made a stop to Tara's family. Loki was both surprised and pleased that his father had agreed to his request to dispense so overdue justice on her behalf.

Loki projected his image at the family's dinner. They all jumped back in fear. Tara's brother threw a knife at him—it went through his transparent form, causing their fear to grow. Loki smiled in satisfaction. They deserved to die, but the All-Father wouldn't allow him to harm humans permanently anymore.

"Your vile prejudice against those that are different from you and the despicable way that you have treated your daughter, sister, and cousin, Tara, has angered the gods," Loki said in a menacing voice.

"There is only one God," Tara's father argued.

"Oh, but there are many lesser gods than the Creator. He waits to punish you in death while I have decided you shall be punished as you live," Loki informed them. "From now on, the image you see when you look at one another and at your own reflection will be what is reflected inside you. The more hate and disdain you harbor, the greater the horror you will present." Loki was good at mirages, so this was an easy thing to do. It served his father's sense of justice as well. The three screamed as they began seeing the demonic looking visages on one another's faces. They ran to various mirrors in the house, and their terror grew. Loki left to the pleasant sounds of their cries of horror.

His trip to Earth was quite satisfying even if Tara's unworthy family still lived. She wouldn't have wanted him to kill her family, regardless of how they treated her.

Odin felt pleased that his adopted son did not try to leave his side. Maybe his wife was right.

Loki had finally learned to care about another more than himself. He was not the same man who had once led an army into Midgard.

The All-Father smiled at Heimdall as they returned.

"Was your trip satisfactory?" Heimdall asked.

"So much so," Loki said, grinning.

Odin smiled in agreement. Maybe his adopted son wasn't lost completely after all.

_*****The End*****_

_I didn't turn Xander into a superhero. I just amplified a bit who he is. The most important thing is his new connection to Odin. Thanks for reading and a special thanks for taking time to review! More stories to come. Take a minute to comment!_


End file.
